L'émancipation est un fantasme
by Lady Supremacy
Summary: Mysteerisen menneisyyden omaava nuorukainen Arthur Kirkland kaapataan matkalla ystävänsä luo ja pakotetaan töihin epäilyttävään firmaan. Ei aikaakaan kun hän saa tietää olevansa suurissa veloissa firman johtajalle, joka sattuu olemaan varsin itsekäs, mutta hurmaava demoni. Onnistuuko Arthur sulattamaan jään demonin sydämestä ja selvittämään samalla omat tunteensa? AU, FrUK
1. Tervetuloa firmaan

**Nimi:** L'émancipation est un fantasme  
**Kirjoittaja:** Lady Supremacy  
**Ikäraja:** T (saattaa nousta myöhemmissä luvuissa hetkellisesti M:n puolelle)  
**Genre:** AU, romance, supernatural  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Paritukset:** FrUK  
**Disclaimer:** En omista Hidekaz Himaryuan hahmoja enkä saa tästä rahallista korvausta.  
**Varoitukset:** Kiroilua, jonkin verran väkivaltaisia kohtauksia (mahdolliset korkeampaan ikärajaan liittyvät varoitukset kerron erikseen aina luvun alussa).  
**Summary:** Mysteerisen menneisyyden omaava nuorukainen Arthur Kirkland kaapataan matkalla ystävänsä luo ja pakotetaan töihin epäilyttävään firmaan. Ei aikaakaan kun hän saa tietää olevansa suurissa veloissa firman johtajalle, joka sattuu olemaan varsin itsekäs, mutta hurmaava demoni. Onnistuuko Arthur sulattamaan jään demonin sydämestä ja selvittämään samalla omat tunteensa?

**A/N: **Aloitin sitten kirjoittamaan tällaista jännitysficciä lempiparituksellani. Saa nähdä mitä tästä tulee. Nauttikaa, jos mitenkään voitte ;)

* * *

**1. Tervetuloa firmaan**

Arthur Kirklandilla oli vahva tunne siitä, että häntä tarkkailtiin. Mies asteli ulos baarin ovista ja käveli moottoripyöränsä luo ripein askelin. Hän työnsi avaimen haparoiden virtalukkoon ja polkaisi moottoripyörän käyntiin, lähtien ajamaan maksiminopeudella ja rajoituksista välittämättä kohti Gilbertin kerrostaloasuntoa. Normaalisti hän ei olisi heti ensimmäisenä vaihtoehtona suunnannut kyseisen albiinoherran luo, mutta itsesuojeluvaisto käski häntä tekemään niin. Hänellä oli ollut kummallinen olo koko illan ajan. Ahdistava tunne hänen rinnassaan ei vieläkään hellittänyt, vaikka hän ajoi keskellä keskustan vilskettä. Baari jäi mitättömän pienenä pisteenä Arthurin taakse, ja samoin hänen veljensä uusine tyttöystävineen. Ei se muuten häntä olisi haitannut, mutta _goddammit,_ hän oli maksanut siitä pirun tuopista eikä ollut ehtinyt edes viimeistellä.

Muutaman korttelin liikennevalojen läpi köröteltyään Arthur saapui vihdoin tutulle kujalle, jonka kautta hän pääsisi helposti oikaisemaan ystävänsä luo. Britti kääntyi kujalle ja ryhtyi ajamaan hitaasti sen läpi. Kuja oli pilkkopimeä ja karu, eivätkä kaatuneet roskalaatikot tai harmaiden kiviseinien graffitit täynnä häijyä tekstiä helpottaneet englantilaissyntyisen kulkua ollenkaan. Matka tuntui iäisyydeltä, vaikka todellisuudessa oli kulunut vain muutama sekunti. Mitä lähempänä kujan pää häämötti, sitä pakokauhuisemmaksi Arthur muuttui. Tunne siitä, että jokin oli hänen perässään voimistui entisestään. _Vain muutama metri enää_, hän kannusti itseään ja lisäsi kaasua hieman.

Juuri kun Arthur ehti luulla pääsevänsä turvallisesti kadulle, epämääräinen tumma varjo ilmestyi yhtäkkiä hänen eteensä ja töytäisi moottoripyörää suunnattomalla voimalla. Englantilainen menetti pyörän hallinnan ja lensi sen selästä, kierähtäen kosteaa katukivetystä pitkin ja lyöden päänsä pahasti kiviseen seinään. Kivusta ähkäisten hän kohotti katseensa ylöspäin nähdäkseen mikä häneen osui ja havaitsi sumenneessa näkökentässään ihmistä muistuttavan varjon, joka lähestyi häntä uhkaavan hitaasti, kuin olisi halunnut herättää hallitsematonta pelkoa brittimiehessä. Ja sitä se varmasti halusikin, eikä Arthur voinut väittää sen epäonnistuneen. Hän yritti epätoivoisesti nähdä paremmin eteensä ja nousta ylös, mutta yksikään hänen raajoistaan ei suostunut liikahtamaan edes millin vertaa. Britti avasi suunsa huutaakseen apua. Sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa eikä hän voinut muuta kuin katsoa kun musta hahmo liukui yhä lähemmäs häntä. Ennen kuin Arthur ehti nähdä hahmon kasvoja, hänen tajuntansa pimeni kokonaan.

* * *

Arthur heräsi kovaan päänsärkyyn. Hän oli aluksi niin unenpöpperössä, ettei tajunnut kuinka alhainen huoneen lämpötila oli. Hetken silmiään räpyteltyä britti nousi istumaan sängyllä ja katseli ympärilleen, tajuten yhtäkkiä tärisevänsä kylmästä. Huone oli hänelle täysin tuntematon, eikä siellä ei ollut sängyn ja nurkassa jököttävän puisen kaapin lisäksi muita huonekaluja. Vanhat, paikoittain revenneet synkät tapetit ja hämärä valaistus loihtivat huoneeseen jokseenkin karmivan tunnelman.

Arthurin mielessä oli tuolloin vain yksi ajatus. Hänen oli pakko päästä pois sieltä. Englantilaismies kömpi ylös sängystä ja kompastui melkein omiin tennareihinsa, jotka olivat kerran olleet asetettuina siististi sängyn vierelle. Hän sitoi kengät nopeasti jalkoihinsa ja syöksähti ovelle työntäen kahvaa voimakkaasti alaspäin. Kuin ihmeen kaupalla ovi sattui olemaan auki, ja niin Arthur pääsi livahtamaan käytävään, joka ei ollut yhtään sen valoisampi kuin itse huonekaan. Britti huoahti hiljaa ja valitsi summamutikassa suunnan, johon hän lähti juoksemaan niin lujaa kuin vain jaloistaan pääsi. Hän ei tiennyt missä oli tai miksi oli sinne joutunut, eikä ehkä halunnutkaan tietää. Hän vain halusi nopeasti löytää tien ulos.

Sännättyään hetken pitkin pimeää käytävää Arthur kuuli askelia, muitakin kuin vain omansa. Aivan kuin jossain olisi meneillään korkokenkäjuoksijoiden maraton. Britti jähmettyi hetkeksi paikoilleen ja kääntyi hitaasti ympäri nähdäkseen kahden naisen kävelevän reippaasti häntä kohti. Naisilla oli yllään hieman yli polvien ulottuvat nahkaiset korkosaappaat, kireät shortsit ja tietysti sitäkin kireämmät kiristyskorsetit. Kaiken kruunasivat vielä lyhyet nahkahansikkaat ja nutturalle laitettujen hiuksien päälle asetetut hatut, sellaiset kuin kaikilla lentoemännillä ja natsinaisilla oli elokuvissa. Väriskaala liikkui simppelisti mustasta harmaaseen, ainoastaan huulet oli värjätty punaisiksi. Heidän lähestyessään mies saattoi huomata vyötäisillä roikkuvat luotivyöt.

Arthur nielaisi ja katsoi parhaaksi ottaa jalat alleen. Korkeista koroistaan huolimatta naiset olivat kuitenkin häntä nopeampia ja saavuttivat brittimiehen alta aikayksikön, kaataen hänet ensin maahan ja lähtien sitten raahaamaan häntä pitkin käytävää. Arthur rimpuili naisten otteessa, kiroili ja vaati taukoamatta heitä päästämään hänet. Naiset olivat kuin eivät olisi kuulleetkaan englantilaisen säälittäviä huutoja. Sen sijaan he alkoivat roikottaa brittiä muutaman sentin ilmassa lattiasta ja menivät sisään käytävän päässä sijaitsevista liukuovista.

He saapuivat jonkinlaiseen pieneen toimistoon, joka haiskahti vahvasti tupakalta ja alkoholilta. Arthur pakotettiin polvilleen keskelle huonetta, kasvot tahmeaa lattiaa vasten. Britti sävähti ja aloitti taas sätkimisen, ansaiten lujan läimäytyksen kummallekin poskelleen.

"Gilbert!" toinen naisista - ruskeaverikkö - kutsui käskevään sävyyn ja painoi brittimiehen päätä kovakouraisemmin lattiaan. "Saat hoivaksesi uuden tyypin! Vaateta hänet paremmin ja näytä vähän paikkoja. Ai niin, ja johtaja haluaa hänet täysissä ruumiin ja sielun voimissa, muista se."

"Oletko varma, että hänen käsiinsä voi luottaa tällaisen asian, Elizabeta?" tähän asti hiljaa pysynyt vaalea nainen kysyi.

"En, en todellakaan ole, mutta hän on ainoa. Kaikilla muilla on kiireitä seuraavan tehtävän kanssa", Elizabetaksi paljastunut ruskeaverikkö virkkoi ja hellitti otettaan Arthurista, joka kuunteli keskustelua korvat höröllä.

"Ah, _guten Abend,_ tytöt! Elizabeta, Bella", uusi ääni vahvalla saksalaisaksentilla tervehti iloisesti. Äänen omistaja kuului astelevan brittimiehen eteen. "Ja kappas. Iltaa vain sinullekin, Arthur."

Arthur kohotti päätään nähdäkseen tulijan ja järkyttyi. Se oli Gilbert. Ilkikurisesti virnuileva Gilbert naurettavan kireässä nahka-asussa, joka oli kuin selvä kopio kahden naisen vaatteista, mutta vain miesversiona. Hänen ystävänsä Gilbert, ei siis kuka tahansa Gilbert, kuten hän oli aluksi luullut. No, hän oli alunperinkin yrittänyt päästä Gilbertin luo ja siinä hän nyt seisoi. Albiinolimanuljaska saisi luvan selittää ennen kuin hän nylkisi nahat hänen kuolleesta ruumiistaan ja myisi jollekin sairaalle rituaalien harrastajalle.

"Gilbert", Arthur aloitti kun uskalsi taas vihdoin puhua. "Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?"

"Te näytätte näköjään tuntevanne toisenne. Me tästä lähdemme jatkamaan töitämme. _V__iszlát!_" Elizabeta huikkasi ja päästi kokonaan irti Arthurista, kävellen toisen naisen - Bellan - kanssa ulos toimistosta.

Arthur sinkosi katseensa takaisin Gilbertiin ja muutti ilmettään vaativaksi sekä todella, _todella_ ärsyyntyneen näköiseksi. Hän halusi vastauksen kysymykseensä. Gilbert näytti tajuavan vihjeen ja naurahti hermostuneesti. Hän tiesi kuinka rasittava ja kovaääninen Arthur saattoi olla suuttuessaan.

"Artie, ystäväiseni. Uskon, että järkytyit varmaan syvästi, mutta tällaista täällä on. Itse asiassa pahempaakin. Sinä sait vielä lepsuinta mahdollista kohtelua", albiino hölötti kiertäen britin kysymyksen amatöörimäisen surkeasti.

"Et vastannut kysymykseeni. Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" Arthur toisti viileän rauhallisesti ja nousi ylös lattialta likaa vaatteistaan pyyhkien.

"Tämäkö? Tämä tarkoittaa sitä, että tulet töihin firmaamme. Tämä on se työpaikkani, josta aina utelit, enkä voinut koskaan kertoa, vaikka olisin halunnut. Kohta sinäkin kuulut klubiin, joten tervetuloa."

"Hetkinen", Arthur sanoi väliin ja rypisti otsaansa, koska ei oikein ymmärtänyt. "Minut raahataan tänne pakolla ja laitetaan töihin johonkin ihme firmaan, josta en tiedä vitunkaan vertaa! Minulla on opinnot kesken, ymmärrätkö? Ei se johtajasi vain voi päättää tulenko hänelle töihin vai en. En edes tiedä mitä täällä tehdään!"

"Kuule, Artie. Se tässä jutun juju onkin, että minä kerron sinulle kaiken. Valmistelen sinut tapaamiselle johtajan kanssa. Hän sitten päättää minkä homman saat hoidettavaksesi", Gilbert selitti ja istui työpöydän taakse sytyttäen samalla savukkeen.

"Etpä näytä kertovan juuri mitään. En ymmärrä vieläkään, miksi juuri minä olen täällä", Arthur näpäytti. Hän oli lievästi sanottuna erittäin hämmentynyt. Saksalaisen selitykset vain sekoittivat hänen päätään enemmän. Ja Gilbert se vain kehtasi virnuilla pöytänsä takana ja nostaa jalkansa rennosti pöydälle kuin koko paikan omistaja.

"Olet täällä siksi, että johtaja haluaa sinut", albiino totesi simppelisti ja vetäisi henkoset syöpäkääryleestään. "Olet hänelle kuulemma velkaa."

"Mitä velkaa? En edes tunne koko tyyppiä!" Arthur kivahti.

"En minä tiedä mitä hän aikoo", Gilbert sanoi totuudenmukaisesti ja tumppasi savukkeensa tuhkakuppiin, sytyttäen sitten heti perään uuden. "Hän vain jakelee käskyjä, ja meidän tehtävämme on toimia niiden mukaisesti."

"_Brilliant_", Arthur tuhahti sarkastisesti ja katseli vierestä kun toinen veti myrkkysavuja keuhkoihinsa. "Tilat eivät tee kovin suurta vaikutusta", hän totesi nenäänsä nyrpistäen. Brittimies ei ollut vieläkään tottunut toimistohuoneen tunkkaiseen hajuun. Koko paikka vaikutti muutenkin rapistuneelta ja köyhältä.

"_Nein, nein_", Gilbert pudisteli päätään sormien välissä pitelemäänsä savuketta katsellen. "Tämä on vain mitätön varastorakennus, missä me työntekijät vietämme usein aikaamme. Näkisitpä pääkonttorin, se on uskomattoman mahtava!"

"En taida edes haluta nähdä", Arthur totesi ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Kaikki oli perseestä. Hän halusi vain kotiin. Hänen opintonsa olivat hyvin tärkeässä vaiheessa eikä hän todellakaan halunnut joutua pakkotöihin firmaan, jonka nimestä tai toiminnasta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan.

Gilbert hymähti ja nousi ylös tuoliltaan, joka päästi ilmoille niin inhottavan narahduksen, että Arthur ihan säpsähti. Saksalaismies käveli tupakka suussaan britin luo ja ryhtyi taluttamaan tätä ulos ensin huoneesta, ja sitten koko rakennuksesta. Ulkona oli pimeää, vain tähdet loistivat taivaalla ainoana valontuojana.

"Minne me olemme menossa?" Arthur kysyi antaessaan katseensa vaeltaa pitkin pihaa. Piha oltiin ympäröity korkealla rauta-aidalla ja se oli täynnä tummia ränsistyneen näköisiä rakennuksia. Kaiken keskipisteenä seisoi huimaavan korkea ja massiivinen rakennus, joka oli ainakin sata kertaa hienompi kuin yksikään pihan muista rakennuksista. Se oli vanhantyylinen tummasta kivestä rakennettu kartano ja monella tavalla ristiriidassa muiden rakennusten kanssa. Jokainen ikkuna oltiin joko peitetty verhoilla tai sitten valot eivät vain olleet päällä, sillä koko rakennus oli pilkkopimeä. Sen täytyi olla firman pääkonttori, minkä saksalainen hetki sitten mainitsi.

"Me menemme sisään, ja siellä minä autan sinut alkuun", Gilbert vastasi ja johdatti englantilaismiehen suuren rakennuksen piikkiköynnöksin ja ruusuin kuvioidulle puiselle pääovelle, jonka molemmilla puolilla seisoi mustiin haalareihin sonnustautunut harteikas vartija. Gilbert vilautti pelottavan kokoisille vartijoille työntekijäkorttiaan ja selitti nopeasti Arthurin tilanteen.

Saatuaan hiljaa murahdetun kulkuluvan vartijoilta, he saapuivat tummilla väreillä sisustettuun avaraan eteishalliin. Ovelta vastaanottotiskille asti jatkui kapea ja pitkä punainen matto. Tiskin takana seisoi hienoon mustaan pikkumekkoon pukeutunut hyvännäköinen nainen, joka tarkkaili heitä kuin haukka saalistaan heidän kulkiessaan ohi. Arthur pani merkille kaksi asiaa. Lähes kaikki värit hänen ympärillään olivat joko tummaa tai punaista, ja joka paikassa oli aina joku kyttäämässä. Lisäksi sekä rakennuksen ulko- että sisäpuoli oli viimeisen päälle laitetun ja kalliin näköinen.

"Etsitään sinulle ensin vaatteita", Gilbert sanoi ja raahasi Arthuria pitkin seinäkyntteliköin valaistua mustaa käytävää, kunnes he saapuivat taas yhden oven luo aivan käytävän päässä.

Gilbert työnsi oven auki ja sytytti valot huoneeseen, joka näytti epäilemättä pukuhuoneelta. Huone oli täynnä pukeutumispöytiä, peilejä ja ennen kaikkea vaatteita. Vaatteet roikkuivat siististi erilaisissa tangoissa ympäri huonetta, aivan kuin vaatekaupassa, mutta ilman turhia mainoksia ja hintalappuja. Albiino puikkelehti erään vaatetangon luo ja alkoi selata vaatteita matalan "ei...ei...ei tämäkään" -muminan kantautuessa yhä ovella seisovan Arthurin korviin. Arthur vain tapitti toista kulmiaan kurtistaen.

"Ahah! Tämä on täydellinen!" Gilbert hihkaisi hetken kuluttua ja nappasi yhden tangon lukuisista vaatehenkareista. "Tule peremmälle sieltä. Sinun täytyy sovittaa tätä."

Pahaa aavistamaton Arthur huokasi ja käveli saksalaisen luo hivenen hapan ilme kasvoillaan. Mies esitteli henkarissa riippuvaa asua hänen naamansa edessä pirullinen virnistys valkeilla kasvoillaan.

"Et ole tosissasi. En todellakaan pue tuota päälleni", britti tuhahti ja katsoi pidempää miestä murhaavasti. Gilbertin hänelle valitsema asu oli pari hyvin lyhyitä nahkashortseja ja musta v-aukkoinen toppi, joka oli takaapäin vielä hirvittävämpi kuin edestä. Koko selkämys oli pelkkää läpikuultavaa kangasta, joka paljastaisi selän lähes kokonaan.

"Itse asiassa, kyllä puet. Minun tehtäväni oli valita sinulle sovelias työasu ja minähän valitsin, joten sinun tarvitsee enää vain pukeutua tähän, niin silloin kaikki ovat tyytyväisiä", Gilbert sanoi ja tyrkkäsi henkarin englantilaissyntyiselle.

"Millä perusteella tämä on muka sovelias asu?!"" Arthur huudahti närkästyneenä ja katsoi vaatteita. "Entä jos en pukeudu?"

"Voin soittaa johtajalle. Hän laittaa sinut pukemaan tuon ja tekee sen vaikka repimällä nuo epätyylikkäät viattoman pikkupojan vaatteet yltäsi, jos muu ei auta. Ja lyönpä vetoa, että hän tekee sen helvetin mielellään", Gilbert sanoi ilkikurinen pilke rubiininpunaisissa silmissään.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on, voitit!" Arthur myönsi happamasti ja marssi sovitusverhon taakse vaihtamaan uudet työvaatteensa."No, oletko tyytyväinen?" britti kysyi vaihdettuaan vaatteet. Hän ei edes tahtonut vilkaista peiliin.

"_Ja. _Erittäin tyytyväinen", Gilbert myhäili Arthuria pitkään katsoen ja ojensi hänelle parin pitkävartisia siroja maihareita. "Nämä vielä niin näytät mahtavalta. Et tosin yhtä mahtavalta kuin minä, mutta tarpeeksi mahtavalta keräämään katseita."

Arthur mulkaisi saksalaista ja veti maiharit vaivalloisesti jalkaansa. Onneksi sivuilla oli vetoketjut, sillä nauhojen avaamisessa ja sitomisessa olisi mennyt vähintäänkin ikä ja terveys.

"Mahtavaa. Maiharit peittävät hyvin säärikarvasi", albiino kommentoi vinosti hymyillen.

"_Shut up_", Arthur murahti hampaidensa välistä. Saksalainen vain naurahti ja läimäytti häntä lujaa selkään voimiaan säästelemättä, saaden Arthurin sihahtamaan kivusta.

"Vaihe yksi selvitetty. Nyt haemme sinulle sopivan aseen", Gilbert sanoi ja käveli huoneen perälle avaten oven uuteen huoneeseen. Arthur juoksi toisen perään uteliaana. Hän saisi aseen? Jopa ihan ikioman? Mihin hän muka sellaista tarvitsisi?

"Nyt kerron sinulle firmasta, joten parempi kuunnella, että pysyisit edes vähän kärryillä", saksalainen virkkoi. He saapuivat jonkinlaiseen pieneen varastohuoneeseen, jonka seiniä vasten nojasi todella paksulasisia vitriinejä täynnä erilaisia aseita. Oli erilaisia ampuma-aseita, kirveitä, veitsiä, moukareita ja lista vain jatkui.

"Eli siis, firmamme erikoistuu suoraan sanottuna hämärähommiin. Meillä on huumediilereitä, palkkamurhaajia, yksityisiä vakoojia...lähes kaikkia ammatteja mitä saatat kuvitella alamaailmassa tarvittavan", Gilbert kertoi ja avasi yhden vitriineistä, joka oli täytetty pelkillä tuliaseilla. Arthur oli jotenkin arvannut tämän.

"Jokainen työntekijä tarvitsee tietysti aseen ja työntekijäkortin, jonka sirua vilauttamalla pääsee ovista sisään. Samanlainen siru kulkee vastaavaisuudessa mukanasi koko ajan sen varalta, että hukkaat kortin. Esimerkiksi yhdellä tyypillä se on lävistykseen upotettuna, minulla taas se on ihon sisällä. Sinut voidaan siis tunnistaa ja jäljittää sirujen avulla. Kortin luovuttaa itse johtaja, mutta hän on parhaillaan muualla suorittamassa erästä tehtävää, jotenka saat luvan pärjätä hetken pelkällä aseella."

Arthur sävähti. Ihon sisällä? Sinne hän ei sitä ainakaan halunnut. Mieluummin hän ottaisi vaikka sen lävistyksen.

"Saat alkuun tällaisen harjoittelija-aseen", Gilbert sanoi ja ojensi englantilaissyntyiselle vitriinin sisältä AK-47 rynnäkkökiväärin. Arthur katseli asetta hetken kulmiaan kohottaen, kunnes otti sen vastaan. Hän horjahti ensin aseen odottamattomasta painosta, mutta onnistui saamaan tasapainonsa nopeasti takaisin.

"Miten ihmeessä voit kutsua tätä harjoittelija-aseeksi?" britti kysyi ja tutkaili kivääriä lähemmin.

"Koska se on. Harjaantuneemmat tyypit käyttävät tyyliin jotain liekinheittimiä ja laseraseita", Gilbert totesi asian tyynesti vitriiniin nojaten. "Kai osaat ampua?"

Arthur vaipui hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa. Tietysti hän osasi ampua. Hänelle oli opetettu sitä lajia jo pienestä pitäen. Oli täysin eri asia missä tilanteessa hän joutuisi asetta käyttämään, ja että halusiko hän ylipäätään edes käyttää sitä. Siitä oli jonkin verran aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi pidellyt asetta kädessään, saati sitten ampunut sellaisella.

"Menit kovin hiljaiseksi, mutta älä hätäile. Minä voin opettaa sinua", saksalainen tarjoutui virnistäen aavistuksen pilkkaavasti.

"Hmph, ei tarvitse", Arthur tuhahti ja otti aseen ammattilaismaisesti otteeseensa. "Osaan kyllä ampua."

"Ei tarvitse nolostua. Kyllä minä opetan!" Gilbert jaksoi jankata yhä. Englantilaismies huokasi syvään. Ei kai tässä muu auttanut kuin näyttää taitonsa.

Arthur valitsi kohteekseen olemattoman kokoisen alastonta naista esittävän patsaan kauimmaisen vitriinin päältä huoneen toiselta puolen. Britti tähtäsi kohteeseensa rauhallisesti ja painoi sitten hitaasti liipaisinta henkeään pidättäen. Luoti osui suoraan keskelle kivistä patsasta, saaden sen kaatumaan ja kierimään alas lattialle. Gilbert katsoi häntä silmät lautasina.

"Miten hemmetissä teit tuon?" albiino onnistui kysymään kasvot ilmeettöminä. Tämä ei olisi ikinä uskonut Arthurin pystymään läheskään tuollaiseen.

"Vaatii harjoitusta ja osaavan opettajan", brittimies myhäili ja laski kiväärinsä alas.

Gilbert katseli häntä vielä hetken täysin sanattomana, kunnes muuttui taas takaisin omaksi itsekseen ja lähti viemään Arthuria ulos huoneesta.

* * *

"Tämä on työntekijöiden majoitusrakennus", Gilbert sanoi ja piti erään hieman vähemmän ränsistyneen rakennuksen ovea auki Arthurille.

Arthur asteli sisään ja katseli ympärilleen. Taas pelkkiä synkkiä värejä. Se ei oikeastaan edes ollut yllätys. Synkkä työ, synkkä työpaikka, synkät työntekijät. Niinhän se meni. Vaikka ei hän ollut vielä nähnyt yhtäkään sillä tavalla _synkkää_ työntekijää. Kyllä hän varmasti tulisi vielä näkemään kasapäin sellaisia. Alamaailmahan oli tunnettu juuri siitä itsestään, synkkyydestä.

"Muuten, missä kaikki työntekijät ovat? En ole nähnyt sinun ja niiden kahden naisen lisäksi muita kuin sen kyylääjän siellä tiskin takana ja tietysti ne vartijat", Arthur ihmetteli Gilbertin johdattaessa häntä portaita pitkin kerrosta ylemmäs.

"No missä luulisit? Töissä tietenkin! Ja osa heistä on johtajan mukana hoitamassa sitä tärkeää tehtävää, josta taisinkin jo mainita sinulle aiemmin", saksalainen vastasi ja pysähtyi käytävällä huoneen numero 69 eteen. "Tässä on huoneesi. Annan sinulle väliaikaisen avainkortin, jolla pääset sisään, kunnes saat sen sirukortin."

Arthur mulkoili ovea epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan. _Rauhoitu, se on vain numero,_ britti sanoi itselleen ja otti Gilbertin ojentaman kortin vastaan.

"Kierros taisi päättyä tähän. Tulen noutamaan sinua huomenna aamupalalle tasan kello seitsemän. Katsokin, että olet silloin valmis!" albiino huikkasi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin suuntaan, josta he olivat juuri tulleet.

"Tsk", Arthur tuhahti itsekseen ja työnsi kortin sisään oveen sille tarkoitettuun reikään. Yritäpä nyt sitten arpoa miten päin kortin laitoit yhden ainoan himmeän seinäkynttelikön valossa. Britin onneksi ovi avautui heti ensimmäisellä yrittämällä aavemaisesti narahtaen. Hän napsautti valon päälle ja huokasi pettymyksestä. Vastassa häntä oli vaatekaappi, sänky, työpöytä, tuoli ja ilmeisesti omaan pieneen vessaan johtava ovi. Jokainen huonekalu näytti olevan suurin piirtein lahoamispisteessä, eikä maaleissakaan ollut juuri kehumisen varaa.

Arthur huokasi toistamiseen ja laski uuden kiväärinsä pöydälle. Hän heittäytyi selälleen sängylle makaamaan. Oli tosiaan ihme, ettei koko sänky lahonnut siihen paikkaan. Patjakin oli rikollisen ohut, joten jouset pääsivät painamaan hänen selkäänsä. Hän tekisi valituksen asiasta. Ei kukaan voinut nukkua tällaisella alustalla. Jopa lattia vaikutti paremmalta vaihtoehdolta, mutta ei hän kyllä siinä aikonut nukkua, vaan kestäisi sängyn epämukavuuden kuin mies. Ja hänhän oli mies.

Arthur riisui uudet vaatteensa hyvin mielellään ja kurkisti sen jälkeen vaatekaappiin. _Jackpot, _vaihtovaatteita ja ylimääräinen täkki. Englantilaismies veti jalkaansa puhtaat bokserit ja tyrkkäsi riisumansa kammotukset kaappiin tyhjälle hyllylle. Hän levitti varatäkin sängylle, jotta jouset eivät tuntuisi niin ikäviltä häneen selkäänsä vasten. Hän kävi vielä sammuttamassa valot ja kömpi takaisin sänkyyn hautautuen peiton alle.

Britti tuijotti hetken kattoa ja ajatteli kaikenlaista. Kysymykset pyörivät hänen päässään siitä huolimatta, että hän oli kuolemanväsynyt. Miksei hän ollut kysynyt saksalaiselta tämän työtehtävää? Tai omaa tulevaansa? Hän ei ollut edes kysynyt johtajan nimeä tai velkasummaa, mutta se sai luvan odottaa huomiseen. Häntä väsytti juuri nyt ihan liikaa. Informaatiota oli tulvahtanut muutamien viime tuntien aikana hänen aivoihinsa enemmän kuin hän ehti käsitellä. Silti se ei tuntunut riittävän. Arthurin silmäluomet painautuivat lähes itsestään kiinni. Ehkä hänen ajatuksensa selventyisivät hyvin nukutun yön jälkeen.

* * *

**A/N:**Tässä tämä pakollinen tylsä aloitusluku. Mitä piditte? Kertokaa vapaasti ajatuksianne, kestän kyllä kaikenlaisen palautteen. Kommentit piristävät aina ja innoittavat jatkamaan uusien lukujen kirjoittamista. Totta puhuen sekoan joka kerta kun joku kommentoi kirjoituksiani, ja olisi muutenkin kiva tietää alkaako kukaan ylipäätään lukea tätä ^w^


	2. Sopimus vapauden riistosta

**marinoa:** Kyllä, prätkällä baariin. Minulla on ollut pakkomielle niihin siitä lähtien kun sain kortin :D Jääköön alkupuolen taka-ajatukset siis arvoitukseksi, ainakin toistaiseksi. Nahka-asut ja tuliaseet sen sijaan ovat aikalailla tärkeitä juonen kannalta, mutta ole huoleti, ei tästä mitään järjetöntä räiskitään-jee-veri-lentää-ficciä tule. Kiitos hirmupaljon kun kommentoit (:

**Sally: **Kiitos ja kumarrus. Mukava kuulla, että kelpaa (:

**A/N: **Olen ollut kiireinen ja väsynyt (lukekaa: laiska), mutta tässä teille vihdoin jatkoa ^w^

* * *

**2. Sopimus vapauden riistosta  
**

_Unessaan Arthur juoksi. Hän juoksi minkä vain ikinäkään jaloistaan pääsi. Edessä häämötti valoa. Hän ehtisi. Kyllä hän ehtisi. Adrenaliinia tulvahti hänen suoniinsa. Jalat alkoivat toimia nopeammin, ja pikkukiviä tieltään viskellen ne jättivät soraiseen maahan jäljet hänen juostessa yhä vain nopeammin. _

_Arthur saapui aurinkoiselle peltoaukealle. Pellon laidalla oli pieni valkoinen talo. Arthur pysähtyi ja katsoi jalkoihinsa, jotka olivat yhtäkkiä likaiset ja naarmuilla, kuten hänen kätensäkin. Hänen housunsa olivat kutistuneet puolta lyhyemmiksi eikä hänellä ollut enää kenkiä jaloissaan. Hämmentävää, mutta sehän oli vain loppujen lopuksi pelkkää unta. Arthur käveli sisään taloon auki jätetystä ovesta eikä vaivautunut sulkemaan sitä perässään. Hän ohitti eteisen ja saapui olohuoneeseen. Sohvan käsinojan päällä istui mies, joka nousi välittömästi ylös kun Arthur astui huoneeseen. Tämä pitkä ja vaalea mies ojensi Arthurille kättään ja hymyili vienosti. Miehen lähes olkapäille ulottuvat latvoista kiharat hiukset hohtivat ikkunasta sisään tulvivassa auringonvalossa kultaisina. Hänen taivaansinisissä silmissään oli leikkisä, salaperäinen katse. Jostain kumman syystä Arthur tarttui hetkeäkään epäröimättä miehen käteen, ja samassa he olivat jossain aivan muualla. _

_Goottilaistyylinen huone oli täynnä kynttilöitä, jotka valaisivat muuten kokonaan tumman huoneen. Arthur istui pitkän ruokapöydän päässä vatsa kurnien. Hänellä oli yllään mitä ylväimmästä kankaasta valmistetut vaatteet ja hänen edessään komeili pöytä täynnä erilaisia ruokalajeja._

_"Syö niin paljon kuin jaksat", vaalea mies sanoi hymyillen pöydän toisesta päästä. Arthur nyökkäsi innoissaan ja tarttui lähimpään tarjoiluvatiin. Uni muuttui hetkellisesti sumeaksi puuroksi, mikä kieli tapahtumapaikan vaihtumisesta jälleen uuteen._

_Nyt Arthur näki kaukana edessään maalitaulun. Lämmin rintakehä painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten, ja kädet kurkottivat hänen takaansa ohjaamaan, miten pistoolilla ammuttiin oikeaoppisesti. Arthur kuunteli miehen ohjeita tarkasti, tähtäsi ja pidätti henkeään painaessaan liipaisinta. Luoti osui suoraan keskelle taulua. Vaalea mies hihkaisi hänelle jotain ranskaksi - mitä hän ei tietenkään ymmärtänyt - ja hymyili taas tutuksi käynyttä hymyään._

_Yhtäkkiä kaikki oli mustaa. Ammottavan tyhjyyden tilalle ilmestyi savua täynnä oleva käytävä, jonka seinään Arthur nojasi yskien. Hän yritti päästä ulos. Yksi ovi enää, ja hän oli ulkona. Puhdas ilma syleili hänen rasittuneita keuhkojaan. Arthur kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja näki kartanon, joka oli tulessa. Liekit olivat ehtineet tuhota rakennusta liikaa, eikä sitä voinut enää mitenkään pelastaa. Palomiehet ajoivat paikalle ja yrittivät turhaan sammuttaa tulipaloa. Mitään ei ollut enää tehtävissä. Arthur juoksi kauas pois katsomatta enää taakseen._

_Paikka vaihtui taas toiseen. Arthur löysi itsensä tyhjästä huoneesta, missä ei ollut ovia eikä ikkunoita. Yhtäkkiä häntä alkoi pyörryttää. Hän kaatui selälleen lattialle ja tuijotti kattoa pää pyörällä. Joku kumartui hänen ylleen. Arthur tunnisti henkilön samaksi mieheksi, joka oli esiintynyt lähes kaikissa muissakin unen kohtauksissa. Nyt mies näytti erilaiselta. Hän ei enää hymyillyt ystävällisesti, vaan hänen ilmeikkäät kasvonsa olivat jäätyneet kivenkovaksi, ilmeettömäksi naamioksi. Hänen safiirisilmänsä loimusivat niin, että Arthurin omiin alkoi sattua. Mies laskeutui lähemmäs häntä ja paljasti luonnottoman terävät hampaansa nälkäisen näköisenä._

* * *

Arthur heräsi omaan huutoonsa. Hän nousi istumaan sängyllä ja huohotti äänekkäästi sydämen takoessa villisti hänen rintaansa vasten. Britin vaaleat hiukset olivat liimautuneet hänen hiestä märkään otsaansa. Lakanat repsottivat miten sattui. Ne tuntuivat iljettävän nihkeiltä, ja Arthurilla oli kuuma, joten hän potki solmuun menneen peiton pois päältään. Se oli vain unta. Pelkkää unta vain. Ovelta kuului koputus. Arthur pyyhkäisi hikisiä kasvojaan kämmenellään ja nousi ylös sängystä avaamaan oven.

"Arthur, minähän käskin sinun olla tasan seitsemältä valmis, etkä sinä edes -" Gilbert pysähtyi ja katsoi ystäväänsä huolestuneena. "Mitä helkuttia sinulle on tapahtunut? Näitkö sinä aaveen tai jotain?"

"Jotain sinnepäin", Arthur mutisi ja haroi märkiä hiuksiaan. Hänellä oli kauhea olo eikä hän halunnut edes tietää kuinka paljon hän oli nukkunut pommiin. "Pelkkä painajainen vain."

"Ei siis sen kamalampaa. Kiitä onneasi, ettei johtaja ole vielä palannut. Olisit muuten kusessa, ja vielä ensimmäisenä päivänäsi!" Gilbert puuskahti ja pudisteli päätään sen näköisenä, kuin olisi pohtinut jotakin elintärkeää. "Käy suihkussa ja tule sitten alas. Odotan aulassa."

Arthur nyökkäsi ja odotti oven sulkeutuvan, ennen kuin siirtyi omaan ahtaaseen kylpyhuoneeseensa ottaakseen kylmän ja virkistävän suihkun. Brittimies heitti riisumansa bokserinsa sivuun ja antoi jääkylmän veden virrata pitkin vartaloaan. Se tosiaan alkoi virkistää hänen mieltään, mutta pian Arthurin täytyi säätää lämpöä korkeammalle, jotta hän ei jäätyisi aivan kalikaksi. Hän käytti pieneen suihkutelineeseen jätettyä nestesaippuaa itsensä pesemiseen, ajatellen samalla painajaistaan. Unen mies vaikutti hänelle täysin tuntemattomalta, mutta silti jokin hänessä oli etäisesti tutunoloista. Ehkä hän oli unohtanut miehen tai sitten hän oli vain joku, joka muistutti jotakin tuttua henkilöä. Arthur ei vain saanut millään mieleensä kuka tämä mies voisi olla. Uni oli muutenkin täysin sekava, eikä hän ollut saanut siitä minkäänlaista tolkkua.

Vaivaamatta päätään enempää tyhjänpäiväisillä unentulkintayrityksillä, Arthur pukeutui suihkun jälkeen työvaatteisiinsa ja lähti huoneesta kävellen portaat alas aulaan, missä Gilbert jo odotti häntä kuten oli luvannutkin.

"Vihdoinkin. Vauhtia nyt, meillä on kiire!" Gilbert hoputti ja lähti työntämään Arthuria ulos ovesta kohti ruokalarakennusta. "Toivottavasti ruokalassa on vielä tarjoilua, kello on jo melkein kahdeksan."

Arthur huokasi ja pakotti jalkojaan liikkumaan nopeammin. Hän oli yhä hieman sekaisin siitä unesta ja kaikesta muustakin. Hänet oli vain yhtäkkiä tempaistu mukaan keskelle firman arkea, eikä hän ollut tietoinen edes omasta työnkuvastaan. Lisäksi Arthuria kismitti se velka-asia. Hän ei ollut eläessään lainannut keneltäkään huomattavia summia rahaa tai mitään muutakaan. Ehkä hänet oli vain sekoitettu johonkuhun muuhun, ja ehkä hän pääsisi palaamaan takaisin normaaliin arkeensa. Se taisi olla vain pelkkä epätoivoinen haave. Ei häneen muuten oltaisi nähty näin paljoa vaivaa. Silti Arthur ei pystynyt estämään itseään toivomasta, että kyseessä olisi vain väärinkäsitys. Kuitenkin hän joutuisi vain pettymään.

* * *

Aamiaisen jälkeen Gilbert johdatti Arthurin takaisin pääkonttorille ja esitteli hänelle avaran harjoittelusalin, joka oli täynnä jos jonkinmoisia maalitauluja, painoja ja pujotteluratoja. Salissa oli heidän lisäkseen vain yksi miespuolinen nuori henkilö, joka harjoitteli ampumaan nopeasti liikkuvaan maalitauluun. Nuorukainen ampui luultavasti ohi, sillä Arthur joutui peittämään korvansa tämän alkaessa sadatella korvia raastavan äänekkäästi.

Gilbert vilkaisi Arthuria ja naurahti huvittuneena hänen reaktiolleen. "Tuo poju on Alfred. Hän luulee hieman liikoja itsestään ja menettää malttinsa heti, jos kaikki ei mene hänen suunnitelmiensa mukaan. Ärsyttävä ja lapsellinen, en suosittele, että tuhlaat aikaasi häneen." Albiino pyyhkäisi lyhyitä hiuksiaan ja jatkoi taas. "Menen tästä hoitamaan omia hommiani. Voit harjoitella täällä sen aikaa miten tykkäät, kunnes joku tulee kutsumaan sinut johtajan puheille."

Arthur tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja katsoi kun saksalainen katosi ovesta ulos. Hän ei olisi halunnut jäädä saliin yksin, mutta toisaalta hän ei olisi jaksanut Gilbertiä yhtään kauempaa.

"_Hey, dude!"_ Arthur säpsähti kuullessaan äänen takaansa ja kääntyi katsomaan. Se oli se kovaääninen poika, Alfred, joka hymyili leveästi. Hänen vaaleansiniset silmänsä loistivat nuorta intoa lasien takaa. Arthur nyrpisti hiukan nenäänsä. _Dude?_ _"_En ole nähnyt sinua ennen, joten olet varmaan uusi. Minä olen Alfred F. Jones, tämän paikan sankari! Minut on hyvä muistaa, sillä saatat vielä tarvita apua nuorelta ketterältä jalkaparilta!"

Arthur näytti loukkaantuneelta. "En minä nyt niin vanha sentään ole!" hän kivahti ärtyneenä kulmiaan kurtistaen. "Sitä paitsi olen pienikokoisempi kuin sinä."

"Miten se liittyy mihinkään?" Alfred kysyi nauraen erittäin ärsyttävällä äänellä ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta ennen kuin Arthur ehti edes miettiä mitä vastaisi. "Entä sinun nimesi?"

"Arthur... Kirkland", Arthur vastasi tutkiessaan vaaleaa poikaa varovaisesti katseellaan. Alfredin vaatteet erosivat muiden työntekijöiden vaatetuksesta aika tavalla. Pojalla oli yllään lentäjätakki ja khakihousut, jotka olivat hieman kireähköt, mutta sentään aika normaalit, toisin kuin Arthurin vaatteet. Brittimies ärsyyntyi tästä huomiosta, mutta ei antanut sen näkyä päällepäin. Gilbert oli aivan varmasti valinnut hänen asunsa tahallaan, tietäen ettei hän pitänyt paljastavista vaatteista. Hemmetin paskiainen.

"_So_, Arthur, mahdammekohan olla tulevia työkumppaneita? Minä teen keikkoja tarkka-ampujana vähän siellä täällä. Ryhmäämme on tullut hieman vajausta viime keikan jälkeen, joten uusille tyypeille olisi käyttöä. Vai onko sinulla kenties jokin muu työ?" Alfred hölötti yhteen putkeen.

Arthur räpytteli silmiään ja mietti hetken mitä toinen oli juuri selostanut. Miten joku voi puhua noin pirun nopeasti?

"Itse asiassa minulle ei ole vielä annettu mitään työtä, mutta olen hyvä ampumaan, vaikka itse sanonkin", hän vastasi lopulta.

Alfred hymyili oikein leveästi vastaukselle ja kiersi kätensä Arthurin hartioiden ympäri. "Hahahaa~ Loistavaa! Sittenhän meistä voi tulla parhaimpia työkavereita ikinä!"

"Uh, _yeah_, _great..._" Arthur mutisi hieman vaivaantuneena. Alfred oli turhan suorapuheinen ja innokas hänen makuunsa, mutta olihan se toisaalta ihan mukavaa saada ystävä uudelta työpaikalta, jos hän kerran joutuisi jäämään.

"Voisit tulla kanssani harjoittelemaan", Alfred ehdotti ja katsoi brittiä anovasti. "Minulla on harjoitusaikaa jäljellä vaikka millä mitalla, ja yksin on niin tylsää ammuskella johonkin surkeaan tauluun. Mieluummin käyttäisin ylivertaisia taitojani pahisten listimiseen. Kuinka kamalaa onkaan, kun kykyni valuvat täysin hukkaan!"

"_Why not_... Ei minulla juuri ole parempaakaan tekemistä", Arthur vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen.

Amerikkalainen - ainakin hän oletti Alfredin olevan jo pelkän puhetyylin perusteella - hymyili entistä leveämmin. Hän päästi irti Arthurista ja lähti kävelemään takaisin maalitaulujen luo. Arthur seurasi perässä. Kummatkin ottivat seinällä olevasta telineestä mieleisensä ampuma-aseet ja alkoivat räiskiä maalitauluja. Alfred yritti rupatella britille ampumisen lomasta, mutta Arthur ei kuullut yhtään mitään keskittyessään täysin tarkkuutta vaativaan tähtäämiseen.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua kaksikko päätti pitää tauon. He istuivat sohvalle harjoitussalin reunaan ja joivat Alfredin tarjoamat juoma-automaatin ylihintaiset limsat. Arthur näpräsi tyhjäksi juomansa pullon korkkia sormillaan. Hänellä oli vaikka mitä kysyttävää amerikkalaiselta, mutta hän ei tiennyt mistä oikein aloittaisi.

"Jokin vaivaa sinua, eikö niin", Alfred totesi. Se ei ollut kysymys. Arthur ihan hämmästyi, että toinen oli noinkin hyvin osannut lukea häntä. Ensivaikutelmalta poika oli kyllä täysi Amerikan idiootti, mutta nähtävästi häntä oltiin siunattu ainakin ripauksella pätevyyttä, joka näytti sijaitsevan piilossa jossakin aivokopan uumenissa.

"Minulla olisi vähän kysyttävää", Arthur aloitti hiukan epävarmana.

"Kysy pois. Sankari vastaa kaikkiin kysymyksiin kansalaisten hyvinvoinnin tähden", Alfred kehotti ylpeästi julistaen ja väläytti valkean hammasrivistönsä. Suoraan kuin jostain supersankarielokuvasta. _Seriously?_ Miten hermoja raastavaa!

"No niin, Arthur. Antaa kuulua sitten!"

Arthur tuhahti ja pyöräytti silmiään. Niin täynnä itseään. Mihin egoistien valtakuntaan hän oli oikein astunut? Ensin Gilbert ja nyt Alfred. Ehkä hän veti tuollaisia ihmisiä puoleensa magneetin tavoin, tai ainakin siltä hieman vaikutti.

"Tässä tulee, joten parempi kuunnella", Arthur sanoi ja selvensi kurkkuaan. "Eli siis, voisitko kertoa jotakin esimiehestäsi? Minun pitäisi tavata hänet tänään enkä tiedä hänestä yhtään mitään. En edes nimeä."

"Et tiedä pomosta mitään? Miten se edes voi olla mahdollista?" Alfred rypisti kulmiaan. "No jaa, _anyways_, hänen nimensä on Francis Bonnefoy. Hän on ranskalainen, sellainen oikein stereotyyppinen naistenmies ja komea kuin joku antiikin Kreikan jumala. Hän vaikuttaa nuorelta näin suuren bisneksen pyörittäjäksi, mutta häntä ei kannata aliarvioida. Hänellä on enemmän valtaa ja voimaa kuin voit ikinä kuvitellakaan. Kerran hänen työntekijänsä, aina hänen työntekijänsä. Hän ei päästä sinua pois. Ikinä. Ei siis kannata hyppiä hänen silmilleen. _Otherwise you're a dead man._"

Arthur sävähti viimeisen lauseen kohdalla ja alkoi kuvitella johtajaa mielessään. Ainoa mikä hänen mieleensä tuli sillä hetkellä oli limainen kurnuttava rupisammakko. Hän ei todellakaan pitänyt ranskalaisista tai mistään muustakaan kyseiseen maahan liittyvästä.

"Vielä yksi juttu. Selitys siihen, miksi 26-vuotiaalla voi olla niin suuri valta, on kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan monimutkainen. Hän on itse asiassa niin nuori ainoastaan ulkomuodoltaan", Alfred sanoi salaperäisellä äänellä ja kumartui lähemmäs ääntään madaltaen. "Hän on kuulemma...demoni."

Arthur kalpeni. Demoni? Johtaja oli siis demoni? Ei hän kyllä kerta kaikkiaan voisi uskoa sellaiseen hölynpölyyn. Mutta silti hän uskoi taikuuteen, keijuihin...

"Ei kannata ottaa näitä juttuja niin vakavasti!" Alfred naurahti britin reaktiolle. "Nämä ovat vain työpaikalla liikkuvia huhuja, _nothing more_."

Amerikkalaisen kevyestä suhtautumisesta huolimatta Arthur alkoi jänistää tapaamista entistä enemmän. Hänen onnekseen Alfred vaihtoi välittömästi puheenaihetta kyllästyttyään edelliseen. "Asiasta kukkaruukkuun, miten olet oppinut ampumaan niin hyvin?"

"Rehellisesti sanottuna, en tiedä. Muistan vain, että osasin sen jo lapsena", Arthur vastasi totuudenmukaisesti. Hän ei muistanut lapsuudestaan juuri mitään, joten laittoi köyhän vastauksensa sen piikkiin. "Entä sinä?"

"Mitähäh?" amerikkalainen kysyi. Arthurin teki mieli läimäyttää otsaansa. Kuunteliko toinen edes mitään muuta kuin omia sepustuksiaan?

"Olet ampuja, vaikka sinulla on huono näkö", hän tarkensi kysymystään nojautuessaan sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Puheenaihe oli huomattavasti miellyttävämpi kuin se edellinen.

"Joo, tajusin", Alfred sanoi ja hymyili taas. "Näen kyllä selvästi kauas, mutta en lähelle. Jos lasit sattuvat menemään rikki kesken tehtävän, se ei haittaa tähtäämistäni mitenkään. Tai, no, riippuu ihan aseesta."

"Vai niin", Arthur totesi kun ei keksinyt parempaakaan sanottavaa. Hän vain toivoi, että voisi hetkeksi syventyä omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hänen äänetöntä toivettaan ei kuitenkaan huomioitu. Alfred alkoi hölöttää ummet ja lammet kaikkea turhanpäiväistä ja jatkoi sitä niin kauan, kunnes he eivät olleet enää kaksistaan.

"Herra Kirkland?" ovelle saapunut nainen kysyi, ja Arthur nyökkäsi. "Johtaja odottaa teitä toimistossaan."

"Pitää mennä", britti sanoi pahoittelevasti Alfredille ja nousi sohvalta kävellen naisen luo.

"Nähdään myöhemmin, Arthur!" amerikkalainen huusi hänen peräänsä leveästi hymyillen ja vilkuttaen. Arthur heilautti kättään tälle ennen kuin astui ulos ovesta, hymyillen hiukan itsekin. Ehkä Alfred ei ollutkaan niin hirveä. Ainakin hän tunsi jonkun muuten lähes tuntemattomasta paikasta.

Nainen viittoi Arthuria tulemaan mukaansa. Hän opasti Arthurin monen käytävän ja yhä vain ylemmäs vievän portaikon kautta kerrokseen, jossa oli yksi lyhyt käytävä ja sen perällä suuret melkein koko seinän peittävät ovet. Niissä oli samanlaisia ruusukaiverruksia kuin ulko-ovessa.

"Onnea matkaan", nainen toivotti ja lähti harppomaan portaita takaisin alas. Arthur käveli käytävän päähän ja jäi ovien eteen tuijottamaan niitä hermostuneena. Hän kohotti kätensä koputtaakseen oveen, mutta ennen kuin hänen nyrkkinsä kolahti tummaa puuta vasten ääni pysäytti hänet.

"Tule toki sisään", ääni kehotti ovien toiselta puolelta. Arthur veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi kaiken ulos hitaasti ennen kuin astui ovista sisään, sulkien ne perässään.

Toimisto oli hienostunut ja vanhantyylinen, kuten kaikki muukin kartanossa. Melkein kaikki huoneen seinät oli peitetty korkeilla kirjahyllyillä. Kaunis antiikkisohva oli asetettu matalan pöydän ääreen ja sitä vastapäätä oli kaksi suurta nojatuolia. Yhdellä seinällä kirjahyllyjen keskellä jökötti kivinen takka, jonka runko oli veistetty täyteen patsaita ja siinä paloi tuli. Ainoalla seinällä, jossa ei ollut kirjahyllyä sijaitsi luultavasti suuri ikkuna, joka oli peitetty punaisin samettiverhoin. Sisustusväreinä oli käytetty mustaa, punaista ja kultaista. Huoneen keskipisteenä komeili matalalla korokkeella sijaitseva työpöytä muhkeine työtuoleineen. Sisustaja oli tosiaan osannut hommansa, Arthurin täytyi myöntää. Huoneessa ei kumma kyllä näyttänyt olevan ketään hänen itsensä lisäksi.

"_Um,_ _excuse me_...?" Arthur aloitti ja yritti löytää katseellaan hänet sisäänkutsunutta henkilöä. Samassa työpöydän tuoli kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Tuolilla istui hieman Arthuria vanhemman näköinen mies, joka oli pukeutunut ylväästi pitkään yksityiskohtaiseen keskiyönsiniseen univormutakkiin. Hänen pitkät vaaleat hiuksensa olivat sidottuina silkkinauhalla löysälle poninhännälle, joka jätti muutaman latvasta kihartuvan hiussuortuvan vapaaksi kehystämään hänen kalpeita kasvojaan. Leuassa miehellä oli siistiä tarkoituksella kasvatettua parransänkeä. Hän näytti pelottavan tutulta Arthurin silmään. Britillä kesti muutama sekunti ennen kuin hän tajusi yhdistää miehen samaksi kuin hän oli nähnyt unessaan.

"F-Francis Bonnefoy?" Arthur kysyi epävarmalla äänellä ja tuijotti miestä hämmentyneenä. Miten hän oli voinut nähdä unta miehestä, jota ei ollut koskaan tavannut?

"_Oui_", mies vastasi ranskaksi ja hymyili viehättävää hymyä. Ei epäilystäkään, hänen esimiehensä oli Alfredin kuvauksen mukainen niljakas sammakonsyöjä, joka kaiken lisäksi tunkeutui hänen uniinsakin. _How wonderful_.

"Halusit nähdä minut...?" Arthur aloitti varovasti kysyvään sävyyn. Francis nyökkäsi yhä hymyillen ja viittasi tuolia työpöydän edessä. "Istu alas, _s'il vous plaît_."

Arthur totteli ja meni istumaan tuolille edelleen hermostuneena. Hän yritti vetää turhan ylös nousseita nahkashortsejaan alemmas, manaten samalla Gilbertin maanrakoon.

"Miten viehkeäksi nuoreksi mieheksi oletkaan kasvanut, _mon petit_ Arthur", Francis kehräsi katsellen brittiä pitkään taivaansinisillä silmillään. Mies ei näyttänyt edes yrittävän peittää nälkäisyyttä katseestaan.

Englantilaismies värähti hiukan. Jostakin syystä mies puhui kuin tuntisi hänet. Hänen vaatteidensa paljastavuus alkoi ahdistaa häntä yhtäkkiä entistä enemmän. Englantilainen ei ollut varma himoitsiko toinen hänen sieluaan vaiko jotain aivan muuta. Ei Francis kyllä näyttänyt hänen kuvitelmiensa mukaiselta demonilta, jos kalpeaa ihoa tai liian täydellistä ulkonäköä ei laskettu. _Hetkinen, Arthur, mitä sinä oikein ajattelet? _Täydellinenkö? _Hell no_, hiukset olivat aivan liian pitkät ja partakin oli jäänyt ajamatta...mikä kyllä teki miehestä entistä seksikkäämmän. _Dear god, Arthur! _

"Olen kuulemma jotakin velkaa", britti sanoi päättäen jättää miehen aiemman kommentin huomiotta. "En tiedä ollenkaan, mistä on kyse."

Francis huokasi syvään eikä hymyillyt enää. "Olet siis unohtanut minut. Sääli." Arthur kohotti paksuja kulmakarvojaan kysyvästi.

"Arthur, _mon cher_, sinä lupasit minulle mitä tahansa. Mitä vain haluaisin siitä, että huolehtisin sinusta, kun perheesi katosi. Ja minä pidin lupaukseni. Ruokin ja vaatetin sinut, valmensin sinua kuin pikkuveljeä. Sinä sen sijaan et ole suorittanut vielä omaa osaasi sopimuksesta. Karkasit luotani heti kun kasvoit tarpeeksi pärjätäksesi omillasi. En todellakaan odottanut löytäväni sinua täältä Yhdysvalloista. Uskoin tyhmänä pitkään siihen, että olit kuollut."

"Miten voi olla, etten muista tuosta yhtään mitään?" Arthur näpäytti. Häntä ärsytti kuulla menneisyydestään, koska ei itse muistanut siitä lähestulkoon mitään.

Francis kohautti olkiaan. "Sitä minäkin ihmettelen. Siitä on toki jo vuosia aikaa."

"Mitä velkaa siis olen?" Arthur kysyi suoraan. Hän ei oikein ollut varma uskoako edes koko juttua vai ei. Ranskalainen saattoi ihan hyvin käyttää hänen muistamattomuuttaan hyväkseen.

"Haluatko tosiaan tietää?" Francis kysyi ja hymyili vinosti, saaden Arthurin sydämen hyppäämään paniikissa. "Haluan vain reilun korvauksen palveluksistani. Mikään ei estä minua ottamasta sitä haluamallani tavalla."

Ranskalaismies nojautui lähemmäs asettaen kyynärpäänsä rennosti pöydän puista pintaa vasten ja alkoi puhua matalalla, viettelevällä äänellä. "Voisin nytkin vain työntää sinut vasten tätä työpöytää ja ottaa haluamani." Arthurin ilme muuttui järkyttyneeksi, mihin Francis reagoi naurahtamalla.

"Tosin, en ole ihan niin yksinkertainen. Pidän enemmän pidemmistä leikeistä, siksi annan sinulle vaihtoehtoja. Voit maksaa minulle samantien viiden vuoden palveluksistani tarjoamalla kehoasi käyttööni yhdeksi illaksi, tai voit vaihtoehtoisesti työskennellä minulle seuraavat viisi vuotta. Jos valitset ensimmäisen vaihtoehdon, en voi taata mihin kuntoon se sinut saattaa."

Arthur olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että näki hetkellisesti turkoosinsinisten liekkien vilahtavan miehen himokkaassa katseessa. Hän räpäytti omia silmiään muutaman kerran ja katsoi ranskalaista kasvot helottaen. Miten hän edes pystyi ehdottelemaan tuollaista? Miten hänellä oli pokkaa? Vastahan he tapasivat! Tai luultavasti eivät, mutta mahdollisesta viime kerrasta oli kuitenkin jo ikuisuus, eikä Arthur ainakaan muistanut mitään miehestä. Se oli siis sama asia.

"Joten, miten on, _Arthur_?" Francis kysyi yhä samalla äänensävyllä, tehden englantilaisen nimestä likaisen kuuloisen vahvalla ranskalaisaksentillaan. Arthur vältteli toisen katsetta parhaansa mukaan miettiessään kuumeisesti mitä vastaisi. Francis ei näyttänyt siitä erityisesti pitävän, vaan kumartui yhä lähemmäs työpöydän ylitse ja vei epätavallisen kylmän sormensa britin leuan alle, kääntäen hänen kasvonsa itseään kohti.

"Eäh..." Arthur äännähti yrittäen löytää oikeita sanoja. Hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat entistä punaisemmiksi kun Francisin kirkkaan taivaansiniset silmät porautuivat hänen omiin myrkynvihreisiinsä. Jokin miehessä sai hänen vatsanpohjansa heittämään kuperkeikkaa. Se varmaankin johtui syödyksi tulemisen pelosta, tai niin Arthur ainakin uskotteli itselleen. Yhtäkkiä Francis alkoi sivellä häikäilemättömästi hänen kasvojaan pitkillä, mutta kapeilla sormillaan.

"Se toinen vaihtoehto!" Arthur vastasi lopulta hätiköiden, kasvot yhä kirkkaanpunaisina. Hän ei todellakaan suostuisi mihinkään ykkösvaihtoehtoon, vaikka se olikin nopeampi ja toisaalta yksinkertaisempi. Francis hymyili ilkikurisesti ja jatkoi koskettelua hieromalla peukalollaan Arthurin poskea, muiden sormien pitäessä hänen leukaansa paikoillaan. Kirottu ranskalainen ei ollut edes vaivautunut leikkaamaan kynsiään, ne olivat kammottavan pitkät. "Siis kumpi?"

"J-jälkimmäinen", brittimies änkytti tahtomattaan pelokkaan kuuloisena. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut joutua demonin välipalaksi, jos toinen nyt edes oli sellainen.

"Kuten arvelinkin", Francis totesi ja vetäytyi takaisin omalle alueelleen. Nyt kun Arthur pystyi taas hengittämään ilman esteitä, hänen ajatuksenkulkunsa alkoi palautua takaisin normaaliksi. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ollut vain lyönyt mokomaa perverssiä turpaan tai jotain? Kai hän oli ollut vain niin hämmentynyt odottamattomasta ahdistelusta. Toisaalta, vielä ei ollut liian myöhäistä...

"Sinun tarvitsee enää allekirjoittaa työsopimus", Francis sanoi ja ojensi Arthurille jo valmiiksi allekirjoittamansa sopimuslomakkeen sekä mustekynän. Britti kirjoitti nimensä lomakkeeseen hiukan tärisevin käsin, luettuaan kuitenkin ensin sopimuksen huolella läpi kahdesti. Alustavat työajat vaikuttivat sopivan hänen opintoihinsa. Ehkä työskentely opiskelun ohella ei ollutkaan niin huono idea kuin hän oli aiemmin ajatellut. Vaikkakin työpaikka olisi voinut olla hieman...laillisempi.

"Minä otan tämän, _merci_", ranskalaismies kiitti ja otti täytetyn työsopimuksen itselleen. "Ja tässä sinulle, työntekijäkorttisi."

Francis ojensi Arthurille muovikortin, jonka toiseen laitaan oli painettu passikuva britistä, ja toiseen oli upotettu siru. Arthur käänteli korttia käsissään. Se oli niin sileä ja kiiltävä, että englantilaismiehen oli pakko hivellä sitä sormillaan.

"Näytät pitävän siitä. Gilbert varmaan jo selittikin sinulle korttien käytännön. Itse asiassa hän taisi kertoa sinulle kaiken muunkin jo, eikö vain?" Francis kysyi, ja Arthur nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. "Mikä ilonpilaaja. No, en voi valittaa enempää, sillä hän teki kerrankin hyvää työtä. Varsinkin vaatepuolen kanssa."

Arthur tunsi naamansa alkavan taas helottaa. Miksi Francisin oli koko hemmetin ajan lauottava tuollaisia kommentteja? Aivan niin, hänhän oli _ranskalainen_. Niin yksinkertainen selitys sillekin asialle. Britti tunsi olonsa kiusalliseksi ilmankin typeriä kommentteja.

"Ah, mutta onhan vielä jotakin. Oletan, että Gilbert kertoi siruista koko jutun, eikä vain puolta osaa siitä", Francis totesi ja hymyili ilkikurisesti. "Oletko valmis tatuoitavaksi?"

* * *

**A/N: **Tidididin :D Pakko pätkäistä tästä. Francis on pervo, Arthur on hämmentynyt. Kyllä se siitä vielä lähtee (jos lähtee).


End file.
